


Lesson Learned

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Some Humor, Voyeurism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, fast burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: В основном клиенты Альбуса проверяли партнеров на верность, часто встречались увлеченные личности, которые искали подход к ничего не подозревающему объекту воздыхания через посредника. Мисс Гринграсс была из третьей, самой редкой, категории бывших, которые не теряли робкой надежды или жаждали подтверждения, что достойной замены им до сих пор не нашлось.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197044
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxAlica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxAlica/gifts).



> в этом фике автор решил оставить Драко без детей, Альбуса — без стыда и совести. 
> 
> «Кто роет яму, сам упадет в нее, и кто  
> ставит сеть, сам будет уловлен ею».  
> (Книга Премудрости Иисуса, сына Сирахова. XXVII, 29)  
> Тема: божественное возмездие/наказание небес

— Знаешь, чем занимаются мертвые большую часть времени? Они наблюдают за живыми. Особенно, когда те принимают душ.  
— Класс, скорей бы сдохнуть!

(к/ф «Догма»)

* * *

_«Шрам под левым коленом с внутренней стороны. Два дюйма в длину и половина — в ширину. Белый, плоский, напоминает родимое пятно. На ощупь (?) гладкий. От квиддичной травмы (??) или ожога. Явно не свежий, но до сих пор не избавился. Нравится (???) или не замечал»_ , — записал Альбус и провел кончиком пера по губам. Шрам к делу не относился, но не давал покоя. Настолько, что удостоился отдельной страницы в блокноте и занял в голове место, отведенное под зубрежку к тесту по баллистике боевых заклинаний.

«Вам нужно все? — переспросил Альбус и на всякий случай повторно озвучил пункты из составленного прайс-листа: — Расписание, адреса, поведение на работе, занятия в свободное время, письма, люди, с которыми встречается?» 

«Все, — отозвалась мисс Гринграсс тихо и покраснела до корней волос. Впрочем, они все смущались и чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке. В основном клиенты проверяли партнеров на верность, часто встречались увлеченные личности, которые искали подход к ничего не подозревающему объекту воздыхания через посредника. Мисс Гринграсс была из третьей, самой редкой, категории бывших, которые не теряли робкой надежды или жаждали подтверждения, что достойной замены им до сих пор не нашлось. — Все, что покажется… важным. Есть ли у него любовный интерес. — Она вдруг вскинула голову и спросила: — А это законно?».

Альбус улыбнулся коротко. 

«Конечно же нет».

Мисс Гринграсс ответ устроил. Она кивнула, схватила клатч и вышла с летней веранды «Фортескью», пряча нижнюю часть лица под шейным платком. 

Как выяснилось позже, в основном мисс Гринграсс волновало, выглядел ли Драко Малфой подавленным. Альбус послушно катал отчеты, хотя Драко подавленным не выглядел, скорее наоборот, а если и смотрел временами в пустоту, оставаясь один, только бурная фантазия это могла связать с расторгнутым пять лет назад браком. 

— Скажи мне, когда я вздохну спокойно? — спросила уныло Роза, когда заглянула к нему перед обедом. Посмотрела с неодобрением на обклеенные колдографиями стены и до отказа набитую вырванными из блокнота листами доску расследований, на которой еще остались данные по прошлому клиенту. Хорошо, Гарри хватило ума не уговаривать главного по общежитию подселить Альбуса к Джеймсу. А уж об отдельной комнате он договорился и сам. Пришлось оторвать от сердца стипендию за первый семестр в Аврорской академии, зато никто, кроме Розы, даже не подозревал, на что он тратит все свободное от учебы время. Роза была не в счет, ее Альбус воспринимал как вторую собственную голову — только чуть более честную и правильную. — Твоя деятельность… пугает.

— И приносит деньги, — сказал Альбус, как раз закончив с описанием мучений Драко от недостаточно горячего кофе, который ему подали к завтраку. Альбус добавил, красноречиво глянув на хмурую Розу: — Бешеные деньги. Ты бы знала, сколько я беру за час слежки.

— И зачем тебе бешеные деньги?.. — спросила Роза с обреченным вздохом.

Альбус тут же подумал про путевку из Англии в один конец, желательно подальше от Аврорской академии и отца, который старался его любить любым, но почему-то не упускал случая вскользь напомнить, что в соседнем доме живет минимум пять очень красивых и воспитанных девушек. Подумал с нежностью про съемную квартирку, должность редактора в видном периодическом издании магической иностранной прессы. Регулярный секс с каким-нибудь симпатичным ловцом не очень известного квиддичного клуба — без обязательств, угрызений совести и маячащих на горизонте пяти красивых и воспитанных девушек, мечтающих о таком парне, как он, если верить Гарри. А Гарри Альбус побаивался верить после громкого заявления «Если попадешь в Слизерин, то Слизерину с тобой очень повезет», к которому, как оказалось, шла сноска мелким шрифтом под бледной звездочкой: «Но тебе, конечно, повезет не очень».

— А кто-то не хочет быть богатым? — спросил Альбус после долгой паузы, и у Розы остался только один, коронный, аргумент:

— Это незаконно и аморально.

— Пока меня никто не поймал. — Альбус развел руками. — И можешь не давить на совесть. Если это сделаю не я, то кто-то другой. Я же не гений, изобретающий уникальную бомбу на основе слюны жмыра… «Частных детективов» в Лондоне столько, что к каждому третьему можно приставить. 

— Последствия… — начала было Роза с трагическим стоном, но Альбус перебил с нескрываемым скепсисом:

— Максимум какая-нибудь ведьмочка оторвет изменщику член. А бедняга, которого хотят так, что согласны платить незнакомому парню за шпионаж, или честный верный маг никогда не узнают, что я посчитал, сколько раз в день он дрочит и сколько пинт сливочного пива выдувает на выходных. — Альбус криво улыбнулся. — Последнему даже повезет: его вторая половинка успокоится и перестанет подозревать его в оргиях с вейлами.

— А если тебя все-таки поймают? — заупрямилась Роза.

— Я покажу значок аврора и скажу, что поступило анонимное сообщение с наводкой на темный артефакт, или что за ним увязался злой дух, и я только что его обезвредил, — выдал Альбус заготовленную фразу и хмыкнул. — Роз, у меня все схвачено.

— Ты дождешься, — все-таки ввернула ехидно Роза, — что один из твоих «клиентов» не поленится дойти до Гарри с жалобой. Знаешь, как бабушка говорит? Отцовскому ремню возраст не помеха.

— Тогда, надеюсь, этого не произойдет до тех пор, пока... — Альбус запнулся. О планах на побег он решил сказать Розе за день до покупки портала. Начнет же уговаривать остаться, или, что еще хуже, угрожать все разболтать Гарри.

— До каких еще пор? — Роза прищурилась.

— Пока не отучусь и не стану настоящим аврором. Тогда буду получать деньги за то, что я охрененный специалист по борьбе со злом, — выкрутился Альбус с достаточно убедительным воодушевлением, потому что Роза отстала и предложила прогонять его по теме баллистики боевых заклинаний перед тестом.

 _«Шрам»_ , — прочитал Альбус в последний раз и дважды подчеркнул красными чернилами, прежде чем захлопнул блокнот и полностью сосредоточился на Розе и учебе. 

Оставаться в наблюдательном пункте на дереве и смотреть, как Драко раздевается перед душем, мисс Гринграсс, конечно же, не просила. Но она сказала «все». А Альбус ненавидел правки к изначально поставленной задаче. Хотя, конечно же, опустил омнинокль, когда дело дошло до нижнего белья.

* * *

_«Перчатки. Черные, с отливом в темно-синий, из кожи (?) оккамия — для улицы. Меняет на тонкие черные (??) шелковые в помещении. Колдует в перчатках. Снимает очень редко. Тонкие кисти, длинные изящные пальцы, правильная форма ногтей, бледно-розовых. Кожа нежная — случайно порезался о край пергамента»_.

Перчатки тоже к делу не относились, но показались Альбусу достойной упоминания в блокноте деталью. Все равно сам Драко к делу, а именно страданию по бывшей жене или интересу к любой другой колдунье, оставался до безобразия равнодушен. 

Конкретно сейчас, к примеру, сопровождал Нарциссу Малфой на шоппинге в «Твилфитт и Таттинг», и если страдал, то исключительно от скуки. Он развлекался тем, что взмахивал волшбной палочкой, заставляя каждое платье, которое Нарцисса клеймила комментариями «Скучно» или «Пошло», срываться с вешалки, изображать бурную сцену обиды и оскорбленной гордости, всплескивая рукавами, и возвращаться на место под шуршание подола. Нарцисса просила вполголоса «Драко, хватит», но еле заметно улыбалась, когда господин Таттинг отворачивался, переставая коситься в их сторону поверх пенсне.

Альбус старался, не попадаясь лишний раз обоим на глаза, держаться неподалеку, и то и дело нервно поглядывал на часы. На тест по баллистике боевых заклятий он явился минута в минуту, благо Драко в то время завтракал и не собирался демонстрировать никаких признаков тоски по мисс Гринграсс. Лекции Сэвиджа прогулял — беда невелика, спишет конспекты у умницы Розы, подкупив любимым яблочным штруделем из «Котла». Но время неумолимо близилось к полудню, практике по баллистике и разбору полетов по прошедшему тесту лично от Гарри, а он вряд ли купится на отмазку «Да ты просто меня не заметил, я сидел в третьем ряду рядом с Корнером, а потом отрабатывал дальность «Ступефая» на шестом с конца снаряде». 

— Ты не доверяешь моему вкусу? — донеслось до него насмешливое. Альбус выглянул из-за манекена, сделав вид, что внимательно изучает этикетку висящей на нем тряпки. Драко легким взмахом волшебной палочки снял вечернее платье винного цвета с вешалки и заставил покружиться перед Нарциссой. 

— Я думаю, что ты хочешь поскорее отвязаться от меня, — сказала Нарцисса, но взяла рукав платья и пропустила между пальцев, проверяя материал, — и пойти по своим делам.

— Какие у меня могут быть дела? — фыркнул Драко, чуть дернув головой, чтобы убрать упавшие на лоб светлые волосы — естественный выверенный жест. Сам Альбус превратился бы в лохматое нечто, вздумай поправить волосы не расческой, но Драко умудрялся контролировать абсолютно все во внешности, почти не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. — Что может быть приятнее, чем проводить время с матерью?

Нарцисса хмыкнула.

— Да? Я слишком много знаю о твоих делах из того, что предпочла бы не знать, — заметила она с нажимом, погладив Драко по плечу. 

Альбус встрепенулся. Что она имела в виду? Драко в свободном графике занимался оценкой собственности — магических артефактов, предметов роскоши и мебели. И насколько Альбус узнал из реестра Министерства (яблочный штрудель и на работников архива действовал неплохо), даже официально числился в штате какой-то конторки. Но вряд ли Нарцисса так отозвалась бы о его работе.

— Так что насчет платья? — Драко проигнорировал комментарий. — Уверен, оно тебе подойдет. Можем спросить мнение господина Таттинга? Оу, не хочешь? Кто-нибудь другой?.. — Драко заозирался и, не успел Альбус юркнуть вовремя за манекен, обратился прямо к нему: — Юноша?

— Я? — севшим голосом спросил Альбус. Сердцебиение ускорилось, мысли закрутились в голове с бешеной скоростью. Он и раньше следил на короткой дистанции в общественных местах — никто не заподозрит и вряд ли запомнит парня, который даже пару-тройку раз нечаянно мелькнет среди десятков лиц на оживленной улице или пройдет мимо в магазине. Особенно в серой неприметной мантии, которую Альбус держал в гардеробе для шпионажа. Но личный разговор — уже повод запомнить тебя в лицо. Со слежкой на короткой дистанции можно будет попрощаться. В таких случаях Альбус радовался, что ему достались ярко-карие глаза матери, а черты лица и веснушки — бабушки Лили, судя по старым колографиям. Юная копия Гарри Поттера в магическом мире имела бы мизерные шансы на успешную скрытность.

— Да, ты. Нам нужно стороннее мнение. — Драко усмехнулся. — Оставь, тебе все равно не по фигуре.

Альбус только теперь обратил внимание, что цеплялся за ценник закрытого ярко-розового купальника с чешуйчатыми серебристыми вставками, надетого на манекен.

— Я… просто... для кузины подбираю подарок, — выкрутился он и подошел ближе. — Это розовое нечто точно брать не буду. — Альбус, обернувшись еще раз на манекен и содрогнувшись, искренне добавил: — Безвкусица какая…

— Ну, теперь я точно спокойна за вкус нашего эксперта, — отозвалась Нарцисса со сдержанным смешком. — Что скажете, молодой человек? 

Нарцисса раскинула руки, а Драко прочертил палочкой узор в воздухе, аккуратно приложив к ней платье. Альбус собирался сказать «Да, замечательный выбор» и улизнуть, сославшись на срочные дела, но не смог удержаться. Все равно Драко смотрел на него слишком уж пристально и наверняка запомнил вплоть до последней веснушки.

— Фасон ваш, но оттенок нужен нежнее, — сказал Альбус задумчиво.

— Ты слышал, Драко, — в голосе Нарциссы послышалось торжество. — Нужен другой оттенок.

Драко фыркнул, ввернул платье на место и жестом подозвал господина Таттинга, который прошаркал в их сторону с елейной улыбочкой, слабо вязавшейся с недавними косыми взглядами. Не успел Альбус, крадучись, убраться подальше, Драко обратился к нему снова: 

— Не поможешь? Если, конечно, мы не сильно тебя побеспокоим. Боюсь, мой авторитет только что упал.

Драко все смотрел на Альбуса, а тот с места не смог сдвинуться. В светло-серых глазах было что-то завораживающее, от чего сердце сжалось не то тревожно, не то от накатившей резко робости. Альбус никогда не вступал в контакт с объектом наблюдений. Следить за незнакомцем, записывая его, как отчет и данность в виде поступков и ежедневных действий, это одно, и совсем другое — следить за тем, кого знаешь. Пусть даже по такой мелочи, как ответный взгляд при разговоре.

— Пожалуйста. Если вас не затруднит, — произнесла Нарцисса вежливо и это, наверное, стало последней каплей. Альбус кивнул.

Они застряли в «Твилфитт и Таттинг» на целый час. Господин Таттинг подогнал по размеру и несколько раз сменил магией оттенок витринного образца, когда Нарцисса его примерила, затем Драко предложил, почему-то перестав спешить и скучать, рассмотреть и другие фасоны. Альбус смирился, что не успеет на практику по баллистике, решив подумать позже об оправданиях перед Гарри. Он расслабился, вжился в роль модного консультанта и, уже не стесняясь, в пух и прах разносил одни предложения и сдержанно хвалил другие, более удачные. 

Наконец Нарцисса расплатилась за платье, которое пришлось по вкусу всем, и шляпку, которую Драко нашел в отделе аксессуаров, а Альбус одобрил.

— Спасибо. — Улыбка необыкновенно преобразила Нарциссу. Альбус не мог сказать точно, что поменялось в ее и без того красивом и ухоженном лице, но вдруг обнаружил, что неосознанно улыбается в ответ, и еле себя уговорил перестать энергично трясти предложенную руку. — Надеюсь, вы подберете кузине достойный подарок... — Нарцисса тактично притворилась, что на нее всегда реагируют с безудержным пылом, посмотрела на большие часы на стене и встрепенулась. — Мерлин, я же опаздываю в читательский клуб!

— Страшно представить, что скажут про стихи Тихо Додонуса в твое отсутствие, — произнес Драко с серьезной миной.

— Я больше волнуюсь за пирожные с лимонным кремом, которые не живут долго рядом с Камиллой Паркинсон, — отозвалась Нарцисса невозмутимо и забрала у господина Таттинга пакет с покупками. — Вынуждена распрощаться с вами…

Нарцисса посмотрела выжидающе на Альбуса, и тот лишь спустя пару секунд догадался, чего от него ждут.

— Хьюго, — выдал он первое пришедшее на ум имя, мысленно извинившись перед братцем Розы. 

— Приятно было познакомиться, Хьюго, — сказала Нарцисса и, подставив Драко щеку для поцелуя и мимолетно коснувшись его руки, вышла из магазина, почти сразу же аппарировав.

Господин Таттинг, как почувствовав, что покупок больше не ожидается, ушел обратно за прилавок. 

Альбус сильно сомневался, что если повторит маневр Нарциссы и «вспомнит» про бранч с уважаемыми людьми, то улизнет так же естественно. Здравый смысл кричал, что сматываться нужно немедленно — пусть даже бегом и без объяснения причин. Но Альбус с места сдвинуться не мог, подпав под магнетическое обаяние улыбки, которой Драко его наградил. Почему-то не хотелось портить о себе впечатление.

«Какое впечатление? — тут же взвыл Альбус мысленно. — Запретная территория. Альбус. Запретная. Территория! Клиент, Альбус!..» 

— Я просто обязан тебя угостить в благодарность. В «Фортескью» новое весеннее меню. Составишь мне компанию? — предложил Драко светски, сделав только хуже. Теперь Альбус скорее откусил бы язык, чем сослался на выдуманные дела или реальную практику, которую приговорил прямо сейчас, когда вдруг сказал, будто Драко его заколдовал без палочки, только этой чертовой улыбкой:

— С удовольствием.

* * *

_«У него есть запасные перчатки для обеда в общественных (!) местах. Держит в нагрудном кармане мантии. Мантия темно-синяя с серебряным шитьем вдоль воротника и на петлях под пуговицы. Пуговицы черные, из (?) саламандровых камней. Поддерживает беседу, но не говорит с набитым ртом. Хочет свою ферму единорогов (!!). Катался на единорогах в Алжире (!!!).  
Заметка: Так вот для чего нужна эта смешная вилка. Для рыбы.  
Заметка 2: Никогда не брать дорогих позиций из меню, если есть подозрение, что тебе не позволят расплатиться за себя отдельно.  
Заметка 3: Пришлось отвечать на вопросы про себя честно, но привирать по части семьи и будущей профессии. ~~Интересно, что он обо мне подумал? Посчитал меня скучным или, может, загадочным?.. Я ему понравился?».~~_

Альбус небрежно заштриховал последние три вопроса и сел на раскрытый блокнот, сдвинувшись по ветке дерева за густую листву так, чтобы больше не менять положение. Наблюдательный пункт подходил идеально — задний двор, высокая и крепкая яблоня, которую, в отличие от других, педантично подстриженных, насаждений менора не трогали, видно, в силу возраста. 

Или потому что хотели собрать с нее урожай осенью. В любом случае, после заката отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на второй этаж западного крыла, а конкретно — спальню Драко за широким балконом и незашторенным окном.

Альбус осторожно опустил ветку и заглянул в омнинокль.

Драко вышел из ванной комнаты в длинном шелковом халате, растирая влажные волосы полотенцем. «Даже сейчас в перчатках, — удивился Альбус. — Надел после душа?..». Драко повесил полотенце на спинку стула, взял волшебную палочку и сделал пару легких взмахов. Покрывало слетело с кровати и, свернувшись, опустилось в кресло, а свет торшера поблек, и спальня погрузилась в полумрак.

«Читать точно не будет. Собирается ко сну? Так рано?.. Еще только восемь», — успел подумать Альбус, прикидывая в уме, имеет ли смысл оставаться и дальше, а домашку к завтрашним занятиям перенести на глубокую ночь. Но тут Драко распутал пояс, повел плечами, и шелковый халат стек на пол, а Альбус чуть не поперхнулся воздухом и не выронил омнинокль в кусты под яблоней. 

Под халатом на Драко ничего не было.

Кровь оглушительно застучала в висках. Альбус почувствовал, как вспыхнуло все лицо, и вздрогнул от холодного прикосновения металлических наглазников к щекам. Мысль немедленно опустить омнинокль задавило острое, почти болезненное любопытство, которое ехидно напомнило, что если он не увидит собственными глазами, то живо представит перед сном. И никогда уже больше не сможет уверенно и нагло сказать Розе «да», в тысячный раз отвечая на вопрос: «Ты вообще понимаешь смысл такой штуки как профессиональная этика?» 

Альбус, чуть прищурился в омнинокль, глядя на происходящее в комнате сквозь ресницы, будто это действительно умаляло факт подглядывания.

Драко забрался на кровать и лег на спину. 

Как если бы дразнил невидимого партнера провокационной позой, какое-то время почти не двигался, медленно поглаживая изгиб горла манжетой перчатки и задумчиво глядя вверх, на полог. Альбус облизал пересохшие губы, быстро, не сдержавшись, посмотрел на прижавшийся к животу член, светло-розовую головку. Прохладный весенний воздух здесь, под кроной яблони, вдруг показался ледяным и вязким, как сорбет. В горле перехватило от негодования — какого черта Драко так медлил, хотя явно возбудился и задышал, судя по высоко вздымающейся груди, тяжелее и глубже? 

Наконец Драко опустил руку и погладил внутреннюю сторону расслабленно раскинутых бедер. Наверное, еще приятнее в шелковой перчатке, чем голой ладонью. Провел кончиками пальцев по мошонке, обхватил член у основания и несильно сжал, закусив губу. Альбус встрепенулся от теплой волны, прокатившейся по телу, и с мучительным испугом понял, что возбудился. Что собственному стояку тесно в неудобных узких брюках, что сердце, ускорив темп, заколотилось о ребра, будто после залпом опрокинутой чашки кофе, а футболка прилипла к груди от пота. Блокнот упал вниз, шелестя страницами. Драко разжал пальцы и неторопливо провел ими по стволу к красивой аккуратной головке. Альбус увидел даже сквозь омнинокль и оконное стекло, как блеснула на шелке капля смазки, и в глазах потемнело на пару секунд. Нестерпимо захотелось плевать на отговорки и расстегнуть ширинку. Сжать член в кулаке и грубо, насухую подрочить.

Спроси его кто сейчас, красив ли Драко, Альбус выпалил бы «да» и «сотню раз да», как и там, в магазине одежды и за столиком на летней веранде кафе. Но он ведь клиент. 

Он запретная территория. 

Драко торопливо стянул перчатку и достал из-под подушки маленький тюбик. Согнул ноги, в очередной раз показав плоский белый шрам под коленом, и уперся ступнями в край матраса. Альбус прислонился к дереву, боясь дернуться и свалиться в кусты вслед за блокнотом, и издал короткий беспомощный стон. Он и представить не мог, как сексуально выглядят поджавшиеся на ногах пальцы и бедра, которые, будто стыдливо, прикрыли узкую ладонь, растирающую смазку по крепкому члену. Приоткрытые губы, растрепавшиеся светлые волосы и румянец, выступивший на бледных скулах.

Будто специально вытянув правую ногу, Драко открыл Альбусу великолепный вид на член, влажный, полностью возбужденный, и головку, которой уделял больше внимания, с нажимом проходясь подушечкой большого пальца по уздечке.

Может, это подействовало. А может, соображение, что он либо кончит в трусы, так к себе и не прикоснувшись, или теперь, когда от желания все тело бросило в жар и поздно было сворачивать слежку, позволит себе больше. 

Чем когда-либо вообще позволял.

Альбуса замучила проснувшаяся не к месту совесть — тайно мастурбировать на человека, который не давал на это согласия? Не глянцевую колдографию, не партнера, который устаивал шоу специально для него? Пусть даже он не узнает?.. Но хотелось так нестерпимо, и Альбус уже чувствовал, что испачкал боксеры предсеменем. Хотелось до звезд перед глазами. Поэтому, перехватив омнинокль одной рукой, другой он спешно опустил замочек молнии и оттянул резинку трусов, чтобы сжать член. Провел пальцами к яйцам и снова вверх сильно, до проникновенного громкого стона, непроизвольно сорвавшегося с губ.

Драко не отставал. Он вжался затылком в матрас, вскинул бедра, трахая расслабленный кулак. Альбус смотрел как завороженный, двигая рукой в штанах, на напрягшиеся ягодицы, головку, которая то показывалась поверх пальцев, то снова скатывалась в ладонь. 

В голове нечаянно мелькнула картинка, как Драко ставит его на колени и так же быстро, забывшись от удовольствия, толкается крепким членом ему в рот, схватив за волосы. Как называет сквозь зубы грязной сучкой. Наказывает за прогулы в Академии, слежку и незаконный заработок, спуская ему в горло так обильно, что Альбус не успевает проглотить, и часть течет по подбородку и капает на грудь и стояк. Нет, Драко ни за что не позволит ему кончить сразу — сначала изведет ожиданием, пока Альбус не сорвется и не начнет умолять.

Настоящий Драко, не из фантазии, вдруг замер, прижав член ладонью. Сдул упавшие на лоб пряди и посмотрел, тяжело дыша, на сперму, брызнувшую на пальцы и живот.

Альбус только тогда понял, что задержал дыхание, когда закружилась голова, и он кончил от одного взгляда на Драко, расслабленно раскинувшегося на смятом одеяле. 

Громкий облегченный выдох напугал мелкую птицу, которая встрепенулась и вылетела из куста, скрывшись в ночной темноте.

Палочку он взял не сразу: раза три бестолково, оглушенный оргазмом, сунул руку в карман, прежде чем вспомнил, что собирался делать. Шепнул очищающее заклинание и избавился от липких следов почти полностью, но между бедер все еще было мокро, а в горле осталось неприятное ощущение от загнанных выдохов и бесполезных попыток сдержать стон.

Когда Альбус застегнул ширинку и снова посмотрел в сторону нужного окна, в спальне уже было темно, и только узкая полоска света проглядывалась под дверью, ведущей в ванную.

* * *

_«Неутешительный факт №1: Я его хочу.  
Неутешительный факт №1.2: Я хочу, чтобы он меня хотел.  
Неутешительный факт №1.3: Я хочу, чтобы меня хотел бывший муж мисс Гринграсс.  
Немного утешающий факт №1: Бывший». _

Альбус покосился на страницу блокнота, который подоткнул под пергамент для лекции. Даже заклинания не вывели пятен с обложки после падения блокнота в кусты. Но сейчас грязь меньшее, что Альбуса волновало. На самом деле, его вряд ли бы взволновала теперь и любимая некогда фантазия про ловца заграничного квиддичного клуба, с которым Альбус планировал связать в будущем интимную жизнь.

— Ты в порядке? — шепнула Роза, наклонившись к его уху, и Альбус торопливо задвинул блокнот под пергамент, сипло отозвавшись:

— Да. А что?..

— Мы же… слушаем. Нам интересно, — тем же шепотом намекнула Роза, стрельнув глазами в сторону. 

Альбус приглушенно фыркнул, закатив глаза.

Он ненавидел аврорское дело всей душой, и Роза наверняка догадывалась, пусть прямого вопроса не задавала, надеясь, что со временем от вольется и проникнется. Но почему-то искренне считала, что лекции Гарри — это нечто особенное, что пробьет даже цинизм Альбуса относительно спасения мира от зла и преступности.

Все однокурсники в аудитории поголовно, похоже, были с Розой солидарны. Те, кто не фиксировал с бешеной скоростью каждое слово Гарри, вставшего за трибуну, пользовались перьями с автоматической записью, чтобы полностью посвятить себя увлекательнейшему заглядыванию Гарри в рот.

— Я внимательно слушаю, — буркнул Альбус, уронив голову на сложенные на парте руки. Роза цокнула недовольно, но сжалилась и не стала тыкать его под бок пальцами, как делала обычно.

Лекция все тянулась и тянулась, грозя вернуть Альбусу сон, украденный вялой борьбой с воспоминаниями, которая закончилась сокрушительным провалом и дрочкой — на этот раз под одеялом.

— ...в ходе облав на дома волшебников, занимающихся темной магией, вам придется столкнуться с процедурой тщательного обыска территории, — вещал Гарри громко, не давая провалиться в дрему. — Казалось бы, что тут может быть сложного? Существуют чары, позволяющие отследить магический фон. — Гарри выдержал театральную паузу, и кто-то — наверняка Анна Финч-Флетчли, которая бессовестно сохла по нему еще с Хогвартса, — нетерпеливо вздохнул. «А сам ты очень совестливо сохнешь по человеку, которого знать не знал еще пару недель назад», — подумал Альбус, благоразумно не став возмущаться и подбивать Розу бросить в Анну ластиком. Даже если бедняжке хватит смелости пойти напролом и признаться в чувствах, она вряд ли справится с фирменными сглазами Джинни. Гарри продолжил, дождавшись полной тишины: — Но не все так просто. Темные маги искусны. Они умеют тщательно маскировать артефакты, превращая их в чайный сервиз или, скажем, раму из-под картины, затирая фон до нейтрального. — (Анна протянула многозначительное «Ого-о-о» в зоне слышимости трех соседних парт). — К счастью, в наших силах подготовиться. Подробнее о том, как обнаружить на предметах быта и роскоши следы вмешательства темных чар, нам расскажет приглашенный специалист — Драко Малфой…

Альбус вскинул голову быстро, до ломоты в шее.

Чудо, что у него не остановилось сердце — оно так резко ухнуло вниз, что Альбус приготовился к неприятному действию чар Восстановления сердечного ритма, которые у Розы, как поговаривали добровольцы с практики оказания первой помощи, выходили паршиво.

Драко поднялся и занял место Гарри у трибуны. По аудитории прошелся гул взволнованных шепотков, но Драко на это не обратил ровным счетом никакого внимания. Он стянул кожаные перчатки для улицы и медленно, будто находился один, поменял на шелковые. Расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу черной строгой мантии, осмотрел бегло ряды парт и остановил взгляд серых глаз на Альбусе.

Усмехнулся еле заметно.

Вот теперь сердце забилось в груди часто, как барабанная дробь.

Лицо обдало жаром, Альбус не мог ни отвернуться, ни прикинуться потерянным близнецом самозванца-Хьюго, который вчера вдохновенно рассказывал Драко на бранче про мечты о карьере в магической прессе.

— Никогда не читал лекции, но не думаю, что у вас завышенные ожидания, — сообщил Драко скучающим тоном, глянув в сторону Гарри, который временно занял парту рядом с Анной, чем чуть не довел ее до обморока. Гарри в ответ недоуменно нахмурился, но промолчал. Драко заявил, хлопнув ладонью о ладонь: — Убираем пергаменты и перья, смотрим внимательно... И я надеюсь, что у вас нет дополнительной пары глаз на затылке, мистер Забини.

Тибериус Забини, который перегнулся через спинку стула и рассказывал вполголоса сидящим позади девушкам, что лично знаком с Драко, покраснел и послушно сел на место.

Драко положил на трибуну нечто размером со спичечный коробок и взмахнул волшебной палочкой. Все вытянули шеи, разглядывая появившийся на трибуне большой сундук, украшенный черепами. 

— Вещь с сильным темномагическим фоном, и меня сейчас спасли от немедленной смерти только мои перчатки, — буднично произнес Драко. — Я обращу сундук во что-нибудь милое и безобидное, а вы попробуете найти визуальные признаки, указывающие на ошибку в маскировке сильных чар. — Драко прищурился, и Альбус подумал, что он наслаждался всеобщим вниманием не меньше, чем, судя по не сходящей с губ ухмылке, персонально его, Альбуса, растерянностью. — Можно, конечно, и в чайный сервиз, но… кто голосует за карликового пушистика?

Все в аудитории, включая Розу, дружно вскинули руки.

— Альбус, — шикнула Роза строго, и он, очнувшись, тоже поднял ладонь.

* * *

Альбус держал дистанцию, но временами, забываясь или задумываясь слишком глубоко о лекции, шел быстрее и почти нагонял Драко, разве что в затылок не дышал.

Всего за час Драко превратился в любимца потока — может, карликовые пушистики с метками темной магии сыграли свою роль. А может, практические задачки и требование не записывать, а наблюдать воочию превращение проклятых амулетов в зеркала, подушки и наборы для игры в плюй-камни и искать ошибки, которые Драко с каждым новым превращением маскировал все тщательнее, даже Розу заставив поломать голову над превращенным в софу флаконом с жидкой смертью. А еще он вручил Розе настоящего и не проклятого карликового пушистика в конце занятия, хотя Гарри пробурчал неодобрительно, что на лекциях особенно проявившему себя студенту принято ставить «Превосходно». 

«Спасибо за приглашение», — сдержанно поблагодарил Драко, когда почти все студенты разошлись, и только Альбус тянул время, медленно собирая сумку и нервируя Розу, которой не терпелось отнести нового питомца в общежитие и накормить кукурузными хлопьями.

«Не за что. — Гарри сложил руки на груди. — И вообще-то ты сам напросился раньше срока. Я не планировал давать эту тему в середине семестра».

«Но планировал в целом, — уцепился за его слова Драко, поменяв перчатки на уличные. — Время — деньги, Поттер, и не всегда оно подстраивается под график Главного Аврора, так что радуйся, что я нашел окно в расписании. А сейчас извини. — Драко посмотрел на часы на стене аудитории, и Альбусу померещилось, что снова мимолетно задел его взглядом. — Меня ждут дела в Косом переулке».

Теперь Альбус вышагивал, пристраиваясь за спинами случайных прохожих и пряча голову под низко надвинутым капюшоном толстовки, за Драко. Он боялся, что потеряет след, потратив лишнее время на переодевание в общежитии, но на удивление быстро отыскал Драко, будто чего-то или кого-то ждущего, возле «Флориш и Блоттс». Тот постоял у магазина минут пять — неоправданно долго для единственной выставленной на витрине коллекции перьев, — прежде чем неспешным прогулочным шагом направился в сторону Гринготтса.

Происходящее отдавало нереальностью. 

Драко попросил Гарри поменять порядок лекций, чтобы присутствовать в Академии именно сегодня. И в конце, посмотрев на время, зачем-то четко назвал место, куда собирался. 

Паранойя усиливалась, притупляя все остальные мысли. А что если Драко заметил слежку? Или как минимум ждал такого подарочка от бывшей жены?

Драко свернул в неприметный проулок между закрытым на ремонт магазинчиком сладостей и складом котлов. Альбус сначала прошел мимо, уткнувшись в вовремя прихваченную из рук домовика-промоутера брошюру, обещающую волшебный массаж. Затем, сосчитав до десяти, вернулся и нырнул в проулок.

Из-за высоких стен зданий и набежавших на небо туч Альбус не сразу разглядел в темноте сдвинутые к заколоченному черному входу пустые ящики. Пахло в проулке чем-то приятным — не то специями, не то средством для полировки котлов.

Альбус пошел по узкой мощеной дороге, отдаляясь с каждым шагом от шума оживленной улицы и дневного света.

«Я на работе», — напомнил себе Альбус упрямо. Почему-то преследование Драко больше напоминало не хорошо оплачиваемую услугу, а отчаянную попытку убедиться, что он не сошел с ума. Пока, правда, убедиться получалось лишь в том, что покупка портала прочь из Англии откладывается.

Приходилось напряженно щуриться — просвета впереди Альбус не видел и надеялся лишь, что уткнется в дверь перекрывшего проулок здания, за которой Драко и ждали его таинственные «дела».

Но никакой двери Альбус не нашел.

Буквально пара десятков ярдов, и он вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда его схватили за руку и резко впечатали спиной в стену.

— Интересно, а вчера ты так же кричал, _Хьюго_? — спросил Драко насмешливо, схватил вторую его руку и, как и первую, прижал над головой Альбуса. Драко внимательно следил за переменами в его лице. А Альбус почему-то ни капли не сомневался, что выглядел не хуже пойманной в круг яркого свет люмоса дикой шишуги — такой же испуганный, растерянный, ни черта не понимающий. Вчера?.. Драко, видно, уловил вопрос, повисший в воздухе, и спросил вкрадчиво: — Ты же не думал, что удобная яблоня просто так удачно растет прямо напротив моего окна?

— Думал... — ляпнул Альбус машинально. Да кто в своем уме вообще будет думать про порядок рассадки деревьев, когда?.. Альбус вспыхнул. Вспомнились отчетливо неловкая дрочка на дереве, расслабленность после оргазма, сперма, которую он потом смывал с ног в душе, сладкие воспоминания. Он дернулся, но Драко крепче сжал его запястья и просунул колено между бедер, не дав вырваться. Альбус застыл, опасаясь, что если заерзает сильнее, то у него непременно встанет. 

От чертовой улыбки, взгляда из-под ресниц, теплого выдоха, коснувшегося подбородка. 

— Как просто ты попался, — заметил Драко и поднял колено выше, вырвав из Альбуса удивленный полустон. — Знаешь, как говорят?.. Кто роет яму, тот сам в нее упадет. — Драко фыркнул. — Что-то вроде божественного возмездия. Хотя… судя по вчерашнему, ты бы это назвал подарком от небес, да?..

— Но... как?.. — выдавил Альбус еле-еле.

— Я вроде упоминал на бранче, что занимаюсь оценкой предметов… мебели… роскоши… просто магических артефактов... — протянул Драко с издевательской неспешностью и лениво перевел взгляд от его глаз к губам. — Сквозные зеркала — любопытная вещь. Правда, пришлось повозиться с установкой на яблоне и маскировкой. Но я люблю сложные задачки. И оно того стоило…

Пульс у Альбуса подскочил. Так Драко раздевался и ласкал себя, зная, что он, Альбус, смотрит? И наблюдал все это время через зеркало-близнец в комнате, как реагирует на шоу?

— Мерлин, вот блядство! — вырвалось из Альбуса. Кровь запульсировала в висках, стоило представить на крохотное мгновение, что Драко не просто возбудил его специально — но и сам завелся от игры с зеркалами.

Альбус хотел спросить снова: «Но как?». Потому что фокус с обоюдной слежкой вовсе не отменял нереальной проницательности Драко. Альбус не просто верил, он знал, что до определенного момента скрывался очень хорошо. А яблоня росла под нужным окном и в самую первую ночь, когда он пробрался в поместье для шпионажа. 

Но язык отнялся, стоило Драко протянуть с наигранным удивлением:

— Какие грязные слова знает этот невинный рот. 

— Драко... — сказал Альбус севшим голосом.

— Да, Альбус Северус Поттер? — Драко обратился к нему так, как до него никто не обращался. Пошло растягивая гласные, будто заигрывая с ним его же именем. — Хочешь рассказать моей бывшей жене, как именно я дрочу?

— Нет. — Альбус в жизни бы не представил, что возьмет себя в руки в такой ситуации. Что ему хватит наглости, смелости и безрассудства сказать упрямо: — Это только для меня.

Драко не шелохнулся, но на его бледном лице, еле различимом в темноте проулка, промелькнуло выражение легкой оторопи. И почти сразу же губы Драко растянулись в улыбке.

— Я дрочу только для тебя? — уточнил Драко вкрадчиво, тем же тоном, которым не больше часа назад спрашивал у Тиберуса Забини, уверен ли он в выдвинутой догадке.

— Да, мистер Малфой, — ответил Альбус ровно, держа в голове, что догадка Тибериуса оказалась единственно правильным ответом, а вопрос Драко — дразнящей попыткой сбить с толку. 

И все же испугался. 

До дрожи, прокатившейся по телу.

Что прямо сейчас Драко схватит его за шкирку и потащит к Гарри на разнос. Что еще хуже — прошипит раздраженно «Не много ли ты на себя берешь?»

Драко резко отпустил его руки, но не отстранился. Обхватил ладонями лицо Альбуса, заставив отмереть лишь от прикосновения холодных перчаток к щекам. Наклонился к его лицу и впился в губы поцелуем.

Неспокойным, дерзким, почти до боли. Альбус сдавленно простонал, когда Драко протолкнул язык в его приоткрывшийся рот. Альбуса никогда так не целовали. И его максимум: целомудренный обмен слюной за портьерой с Маркусом Смитом, чуть более откровенный, но скучный — с ним же в постели после выпуска, — абсолютно померк с тем, что делал Драко. Как вылизывал его рот, откровенно трахая языком. Как, не прерывая поцелуя, опустил руку на пах Альбуса и сжал вставший член сквозь брюки.

— Моя бывшая по фиктивному браку… — сказал Драко, когда Альбус, слабо выдохнув, оторвался от его губ, — ...попросила меня об услуге по старой дружбе.

— Что?.. — громким шепотом спросил Альбус, не в силах сконцентрироваться как следует ни на чем, кроме руки Драко, которая тесно гладила его поверх ширинки. Сильно, как надо, но недостаточно — определенно, Драко хотел его довести до ручки. Хотя улыбался несмело, будто спрашивая: «Тебя действительно _так_ от этого пробирает?» 

— О, да, я совсем забыл, — голос Драко, с нотками веселости, самоуверенно легкий, все-таки сбился вслед за дыханием. Альбус готов был поставить будущую должность редактора «Ежедневного Пророка» на то, что у Драко тоже встал. — Астория работает в отделе магического правопорядка. Она ведь почти поймала тебя за руку. Между прочим, солидный штраф бы светил...

— Почти?.. — Альбус толкнулся навстречу его ладони, — Поймала только… почти?.. — вцепился в плечи Драко и прижался, едва понимая, что делает, к его губам, украв долгий горячий поцелуй. Он целовался в проулке. С Драко Малфоем. И напрашивался на дрочку, как последняя шлюха, но думать ни о чем не мог — ни о стыде, ни о морали, ни о каком гребаном возмездии, которое ему послали свыше или прямиком из ада. Так хорошо ему еще не было. Так восхитительно, до онемевших пальцев, в которых он стиснул отвороты мантии Драко, тяжелого загнанного дыхания и сильного порыва головокружения.

Если небеса его так наказывали, то у местной администрации точно не все в порядке с обратной вербовкой грешников.

— Почти, — подтвердил Драко тихо и укусил его за нижнюю губу. Зализал и укусил снова, что на Альбуса подействовало бы отрезвляюще, если бы он не кончил в трусы и не притянул Драко ближе, заставив прижать себя к стене. Не глотнул жадно холодный воздух, не ощутил бы, как по телу растекается приятная истома. Драко провел языком по его виску, облизал мочку и произнес со смешком прямо Альбусу в ухо: — Но ты не отослал ей ни одного отчета в качестве вещественного доказательства... Кто знает, может, ты завяжешь с незаконной деятельностью?.. — Драко не сопротивлялся, когда Альбус расстегнул пуговицы его мантии и спустил замочек молнии на брюках. Улыбнулся и уточнил невинно: — Мне кажется, или теперь ты тоже дрочишь только на меня, Альбус Северус Поттер?..


End file.
